Fièvre
by Caramelon
Summary: Fin de l'histoire made in Caramelon! Heero l'est pas drôle, mais bon... Après tout, il voulait savoir! Toujours pareil: ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR! Merci de votre compréhension.
1. Part 1

**Auteur : Caramelon **

**Titre : Fièvre **

**Genre : Shonen Ai. Humour. Blague douteuse. **

**Résumé : pas résumable. Mais je me demande si on a déjà dit à Heero qu'il était absolument pas drôle… Mais pas du tout… Et une chose est sûre, il fera pas carrière dans le comique ! **

**Disclaimer : j'avoue : c'est pas moi qui fait mon dictionnaire des synonymes… **

**Note : j'avoue, j'ai longtemps hésité. Je me suis dis, je le fais en 2 parties ou pas ? Finalement, grâce à Yat, j'ai décidé que ce serait une pitite histoire en deux parties… **

**Note 2 : malgré tout ce que vous pouvez ressentir à la fin… ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR ! **

**Fièvre part 1**

Ils étaient « en vacances ». Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Disons que les mads ne leur envoyaient, pour le moment, aucune mission et les G-boys étaient bien obligés de se débrouiller eux-mêmes pour occuper leur temps libre. Temps libre qu'ils passaient à surveiller les allées et venues des soldats de Oz, surtout ceux qui rôdaient près de leur plaque actuelle, à organiser leurs couvertures, à pirater les institutions pour les uns, et surtout, ils gardaient le nez collé contre l'écran de l'ordinateur au cas où les mads décideraient de les sortir de leur retraite forcée.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer. Trowa était repartit dans les Colonies où l'attendait Catherine. Sa couverture à lui était toute trouvée : clown dans un cirque. La couverture habituelle quoi. Quatre, lui, avait rejoint une de ses nombreuses maisons secondaires, appartenant à une de ses nombreuses sœurs, sur Terre. Il avait, quelques jours plus tard, offert à Wufei de le rejoindre. Celui-ci avait finalement accepté plus par politesse, respect et égard envers Winner que par une réelle nécessité. Le chinois n'avait eu aucune envie de rester seul. Il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant que de vivre seul sans rien faire de ses journées à part ruminer sa rancœur, ses problèmes, ses regrets. Et puis, Winner était agréable à vivre. S'il avait besoin de solitude, l'arabe lui accorderait tout le temps nécessaire. Enfin, Duo avait persuadé, forcé serait plus juste, Heero de prendre ces quelques jours de répit comme des « vacances » dignes de ce nom, enfin, autant que des pilotes rebelles dans leur genre puissent en prendre… Duo l'avait carrément menacé d'activer l'autodestruction de Wing si le Perfect Soldier s'obstinait à vouloir accomplir des missions subsidiaires, prescrites par lui-même. Le japonais, acculé, avait finalement abandonné et donné raison au natté. Cependant, il s'était tout de même vengé à sa manière en les inscrivant tous les deux dans une université, puis leur louant par la même occasion deux résidences universitaires.

C'est ainsi que depuis près de deux semaines, Heero et Duo vivaient chacun dans leur petit studio, un petit 20 m², kitchenette et salle de bain, au 14ème étage d'un immeuble, en centre ville, à quelque pas de l'université.

Le japonais, ce soir-là, surfait rapidement sur Internet à la recherche d'informations très précises.

Heero se connaissait parfaitement. Aucune de ses réactions, aucunes émotions, même s'il les cachait à tout le monde, ne le surprenaient vraiment. Heero n'était pas le genre de personne à se voiler la face. Même si ça pouvait le gêner, si ça pouvait le déranger, il préférait la vérité au mensonge. Pour lui, tout était clair, tout était simple, et il lui était inutile de se poser des questions. Il savait exactement qui il était. Il n'avait aucun doute. Les doutes, les problèmes existentiels, c'étaient des entraves à sa mission. Il possédait aussi une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

Mais tout ça ne s'appliquait qu'à lui. S'il lui était facile de se comprendre, il lui était extrêmement difficile de deviner les autres. Si ses réactions n'avaient aucun secret, il n'en était pas du tout de même pour celles d'autrui. Un exemple parfait, son anti-thèse : Duo Maxwell. Son compagnon d'arme avait parfois des réactions diamétralement opposées aux siennes et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui les motivait.

C'était donc à cause de cette incapacité à pouvoir prévoir les réactions d'autrui que Heero surfait sur Internet, sur le comment soutirer des informations à une tierce personne sans passer par la torture. Au final, sa recherche avait apporté trois réponses.

La première était la manière dite franche. Poser directement les questions, aborder sans détour le sujet concerné. L'avantage était qu'il aurait tout de suite la réponse à ses questions. Sauf si la personne interrogée n'était pas coopérative. Et justement, elle n'était du genre à coopérer si facilement. L'individu concerné par son futur interrogatoire se braquerait aussitôt le thème abordé. Cette méthode ne donnerait aucun résultat.

La deuxième solution semblait être la préférée de Quatre. Elle se résumait en quelques mots : diplomatie, pragmatisme, patience. Trois notions absolument inconnus de son vocabulaire. Mettre en confiance son interlocuteur, cajoler sa future victime, la rassurer, faire semblant de la comprendre, de vouloir l'aider. Faire avancer les choses sans brusquer l'individu, sans qu'il prenne peur, qu'il se braque. Ne pas le froisser, le vexer, avancer pas à pas, avec patience et douceur infinie… Tout ça, c'était hors de sa portée. Et puis, en plus de ça, sa future victime était loin d'être une imbécile et elle sentirait tout de suite le piège.

La dernière solution était, à son avis, la meilleure. Elle consistait à pousser le sujet à dévoiler ses informations en le mettant dans une situation où il lui semblerait naturel d'utiliser ses renseignements. Ainsi, Heero pourrait les recueillir comme un fruit mûr. En quelque sorte, c'était une manière totalement vicieuse, détournée, manipulatrice. Mais pour Heero, même si cette méthode restait, de loin, la meilleure solution, elle nécessitait une parfaite connaissance des réactions de ladite personne, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Cependant, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. D'après la personnalité de l'individu, les deux premières méthodes n'étaient même pas envisageables. Il lui fallait donc maintenant trouver un moyen de créer une situation qui pousserait cette personne à dévoiler ses renseignements.

Le japonais se déconnecta et éteignit son ordinateur. Il abaissa l'écran, l'esprit en ébullition. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il se déshabilla et s'infiltra avec délectation dans ses draps frais. Il éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il trouverait bien une solution d'ici demain matin…

* * *

Duo éteignit rageusement son réveil qui tintait, strident, depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Il se leva comme à son habitude en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux et en maudissant intérieurement le japonais d'à côté pour avoir eu l'excellente, l'intelligente, la suprême idée de les inscrire dans une université, d'être obligés d'aller suivre des cours dans des amphithéâtres pleins à craquer sur des matières dont il ne savait absolument rien et aussi intéressantes que la vie passionnante du poisson rouge dans son aquarium. Près de 3 heures, quand ce n'était pas 4 et demi, à s'ennuyer ferme, à bayer aux corneilles en faisant attention de ne pas gober les mouches, ou se faire repérer par le maître de conférence, à faire semblant de prendre des notes, tout ça, au lieu de dormir et de faire la grasse matinée…

Les cours auraient pu être captivant si, justement, cela l'avait un jour intéressé. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voyait pas comment ses cours de macroéconomie, de microéconomie, et même de droit pouvaient l'aider à survivre. Tous ces concepts, ces notions juridiques et économiques ne servaient en rien à sa survie. Ils étaient en guerre. Tout au plus, ces cours pouvaient servir de somnifère naturel s'il n'arrivait pas, un jour, à s'endormir. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne sera jamais le cas étant donné que pour Duo, après son Deathscythe, le lit était un de ses endroits préférés où il se sentait chez lui, en sécurité. Nul besoin de somnifère ou d'assommants cours d'économie gestion pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais ça, le japonais l'ignorait, s'il s'était jamais, un jour, préoccupé du sommeil de son compagnon d'arme… Ce qui n'était pas le cas non plus.

Donc, Duo, presque machinalement, enfila des vêtements plus traditionnels, plus conformes à son statut d'étudiant dans l'une des meilleures universités de la Terre. C'est-à-dire, un pantalon de toile noire, coupe droite, une chemise en coton léger, prune. La seule excentricité selon le standing de cette faculté restait ses cheveux longs. Heero lui avait bien conseillé de se les faire couper, prétextant que cela le rendait beaucoup trop identifiable. Un jeune homme natté aux yeux améthyste, ça ne courrait pas les rues… Ce à quoi, l'américain lui avait répondu avec son regard le plus menaçant. Ce qui n'impressionna pas le japonais qui d'ailleurs le lui rendit. Cependant, il abandonna l'idée. Il valait mieux se serrer les coudes pour traverser le plus dignement possible des « vacances », somme toutes pleines de promesses… infernales !

C'est donc avec une moue râleuse, comme chaque matin, que Duo entama son petit-déjeuner, en tant qu'accro à la sacro-sainte tartine de beurre, saupoudrée de chocolat en poudre et trempée dans un lait chaud sucré. Il écouta vaguement les informations du jour qui grésillait de son poste radio posé sur la table. Puis il rangea son bol dans l'évier qu'il remplit d'eau chaude en y versant une bonne rasade de produit vaisselle. Il contempla d'un air absent la mousse blanche monter et tourbillonner, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau, éteignit sa radio et se posta devant son ordinateur portable avec la ferme intention de vérifier ses messages. Il pria secrètement le Dieu de la Mort de lui fournir du travail. N'importe quoi ! Pourvu simplement qu'il sorte de cet enfer qu'est l'université. Sauf qu'en ce moment, ladite divinité avait une forte propension au sadisme et à la torture, et ne répondit donc pas à l'appel de détresse de son protégé.

C'est avec désespoir que le natté prit son sac de cours, ne vérifiant même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir puisque les cours ne l'intéressaient nullement. Il sortit de son petit studio qu'il ferma à clé et alla frapper à la porte voisine, celle appartenant à Heero. Et il attendit.

Attendit.

Attendit.

Il frappa de nouveau. Un peu plus fort cette fois. Il entendit enfin un faible cliquetis dans la serrure puis la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement. Deux iris cobalts l'observaient des pieds à la tête avec un air parfaitement endormi. Il plissa des yeux quand la lumière du couloir l'aveugla. Duo resta stupéfait. Heero, devant lui, l'air endormi, en pyjama, si le fait de porter… on va dire un caleçon, pour éviter trop de chocs psychologiques et des séquelles irrémédiables, donc, si le fait de porter un caleçon signifiait que l'on porte un pyjama. Mais plus inquiétant, Heero Yuy fatigué ! Heero Yuy qui venait de se réveiller ! C'était du jamais vu. C'était quasiment impensable ! Bien sûr, l'américain savait pertinemment que le japonais devait dormir à un moment ou à un autre, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu, justement, dormir… Heero ouvrit la porte un peu plus, dévoilant parfaitement son torse finement ciselé, finement musclé aux yeux incrédules du natté. Duo ne put que constater que le japonais était bien foutu comme les autres, c'est-à-dire, un nombril, deux tétons, des abdominaux, des pectoraux. En somme tout ce qui constituait le torse d'un homme normalement constitué, mais en mieux…

« Duo », dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

L'américain s'arracha à contrecoeur de sa contemplation, pour poser ses yeux dans ceux du japonais, yeux qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Une lueur que le natté ne lui avait jamais vue. Heero s'avança un peu plus vers l'américain.

« Heu… Hee… Ro… Cours… Univ », bafouilla Duo.

Le japonais se contenta de fermer les yeux, tituba, et finalement bascula en avant. Duo, par réflexe, tenta de le rattraper dans sa chute, mais manqua sa manœuvre et servit juste d'amortisseur à un certain japonais. Le natté tomba donc lourdement sur le dos, avec le japonais dans ses bras, avec un grognement étouffé.

« Bon sang Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! » s'exclama Duo.

Le japonais ne répondit rien et sa respiration se fit saccadée, erratique. Une porte s'ouvrit et une tête curieuse, avec un air ensommeillé apparut. La jeune femme regarda d'un air absent les deux corps entrelacés au milieu du couloir.

« Y a des chambres pour ça ! » maugréa-t-elle avant de claquer sa porte.

Le visage de Duo fut prit d'assaut par un excès sanguin qui entachèrent vigoureusement ses pommettes d'une belle couleur vermeil, tendant vers le cramoisi. Il se rendit compte avec un certain effarement que d'autres parties corporelles avaient eu droit à l'afflux sanguin ! L'américain repoussa de toutes ses forces le japonais toujours affalé, se disant qu'une érection matinale ne serait sûrement pas la meilleure façon de régler cette situation embarrassante. Mais il lui semblait que Heero n'était pas en état de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Allongé à côté de Duo, des perles de sueur lui roulaient le long des tempes et allaient se perdre dans la chevelure en bataille. L'américain, intrigué, passa sa main sur le front. Front d'une température anormalement élevée pour un japonais immunisé contre tout virus et toute infection en temps normal.

« Heero ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? »

Le japonais ne répondit pas et essaya de s'asseoir. Voyant qu'il peinait, Duo le prit par les aisselles et le souleva. Il colla le dos du japonais contre son torse et le traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Lâche-moi ! » grogna Heero, tandis que Duo le tirait à travers la résidence. « Je peux marcher. »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu m'es littéralement tombé dessus tout à l'heure ! Je ne te lâcherais que lorsque tu seras dans ton lit ! »

Le japonais grogna de plus belle, qui ressemblait plus au feulement d'un chaton blessé. Risible et pas du tout impressionnant. L'américain le remorqua jusqu'au lit défait. Il fit basculer sans douceur Heero sur le lit. Celui-ci, tremblant, tenta de remonter ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide. Duo soupira, prit les jambes et les posa sur le matelas. Puis il contempla avec un air critique la position tordue de Heero sur le lit. Heero qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, haletant, cherchant un souffle d'air. Duo ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il releva ses manches et repoussa d'un geste impatient sa longue natte. Puis il grimpa sur le lit. Première initiative : installer confortablement le japonais. L'américain se plaça au-dessus de Heero, un pied de chaque côté de sa tête. Le natté se baissa enfin, le prit sous les bras puis le tira vers lui en même tant qu'il reculait. Soudain, ses fesses heurtèrent le mur et il manqua de tomber en avant. Il lâcha Heero dont la tête retomba doucement sur l'oreiller. Duo remit les jambes du japonais dans l'axe du buste. Satisfait, Duo s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Deuxième opération : trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Or, jamais ils n'avaient jamais été souffrants. Duo avait bien contracté quelques rhumes, disant qu'il tombait malade rien qu'en regardant Heero se balader en Sibérie en débardeur et en spandex. Hormis donc ces fameux rhumes charitables et philanthropiques de la part de Duo, aucunes maladies, infections ou virus ne pouvaient les terrasser. Donc, l'américain décida au moins de prendre sa température. Et la trousse à pharmacie se trouvait dans son studio, puisque le natté avait de plus forte probabilité de tomber malade que le japonais.

L'américain observa quelques instants le japonais qui semblait respirer un peu mieux. Il fronça les sourcils avec un air méfiant et soupçonneux. Le japonais avait l'air d'être dans un sale état, et dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, peut-être même de se gratter le bout du nez… Aussi, avant de partir chercher sa trousse, probablement bien cachée au milieu de ses affaires, il ajouta ceci :

« Ne bouge surtout pas ! »

L'américain marcha à reculons sans quitter des yeux la forme allongée sur le lit. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui. Il se précipita ensuite dans sa résidence et se rua dans sa salle de bain. Il fouilla tous les placards, tiroirs et autres cachettes pour mettre la main sur cette trousse. Trousse qu'il trouva finalement dans son sac de cours qu'il avait toujours sur son dos (probablement pour palier à toutes sortes de migraines…) et fonça jusque dans la chambre du japonais. Duo ouvrit brusquement la porte et trouva Heero devant son ordinateur allumé.

« Mission accep… »

« Refusée ! » cria Duo.

L'américain se précipita sur l'ordinateur, jetant au passage sa trousse à pharmacie sur le lit. Le japonais posa sur lui un regard meurtrier. Regard qui manquait cruellement de conviction et acheva d'inquiéter le natté. Pour lui, voir le Soldat Parfait malade avait des allures d'apocalypse. Aussi inquiétant qu'une pluie de grenouilles ! Duo se pencha pour foudroyer le Doc J de ses deux orbes améthyste.

« Désolé J. Considérez que votre Perfect Soldier prolonge ses vacances jusqu'à son complet rétablissement ! »

« Duo… »

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama J. « Heero n'est jamais… »

« …malade ? » acheva Duo, sa voix vibrante de colère.

Il saisit le menton du japonais entre ses mains.

« Regardez ! Même un poisson qu'on aurait laissé 15 jours au soleil serait plus frais que lui ! Avantage de la chose, Heero, au moins, il n'empeste pas ! »

Il lâcha le visage de Heero et se pencha encore plus de sorte que leurs visages étaient presque joue contre joue.

« Heero n'ira pas en mission dans cet état. Et moi non plus ! »

« Duo… », grogna sourdement le japonais.

« Pas question que je te laisse seul. Tu serais bien fichu de nous faire une connerie dont tu as le secret ! Et j'avoue : te voir comme ça me fout une trouille pas possible ! Donc, nous prenons des congés supplémentaires ! »

L'américain éteignit l'ordinateur. Sa décision ne souffrait d'aucunes répliques et surtout pas par un certain japonais qui essayait de manifester son mécontentement par des soupirs agacés et des grognements. Le natté ne se laissa pas du tout attendrir, pas même impressionner. De tout façon, Heero était faible, vulnérable devant lui. Et curieusement, même si Duo avait toujours secrètement espéré avoir une once de pouvoir sur Heero, aujourd'hui que c'était le cas, il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait terrasser à ce point le japonais, mais cela devait être costaud… Enfin, il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard sévère. Il pointa un doigt sous le nez du japonais.

« Toi ! Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas bouger ! »

« Duo… »

« Taratata ! Si tu veux repartir en mission le plus vite possible, obéis-moi ! »

Le japonais poussa un énième soupir exaspéré. Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à son lit comme une poupée désarticulée. Une fois installé sur lit, Duo le contempla. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et ouvrit sa trousse à pharmacie. Première étape : prendre la température de cet idiot. Il trouva enfin le thermomètre et se figea.

« Merde », marmonna-t-il. « Un thermomètre rectal ! »

Duo grogna. Ils étaient des pilotes de Gundam, robots à la pointe de la technologie et tout ce qu'ils avaient était un thermomètre rectal ? Et les machins qu'on mettait dans les oreilles ? Cet appareil fantastique qu'utilisaient les médecins de la rébellion ? Pourquoi il n'en avait pas ? C'était vachement plus pratique, non ? Surtout qu'il ne s'imaginait pas du tout enfoncer ce truc dans les fesses du japonais ! Et en ressortir entier ! Autant physiquement, les réflexes du japonais étant meurtriers. Que psychologiquement… Bon sang ! Ils étaient en AC 195, plus à la préhistoire ! L'américain grogna de plus belle. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un froissement. Le froissement que créait Heero en se tournant sur le ventre. Duo l'observa un instant. Etait-ce une invitation ? Hum… Intéressant. L'américain secoua à nouveau sa tête. Il se retroussa les manches, se saisit du produit vaisselles et en versa une bonne rasade sur le thermomètre. Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et rinça l'objet. Il s'approcha ensuite du japonais et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur le dos de Heero, qui frissonna de plus belle.

« Heero ! Retourne-toi ! Allez ! »

L'américain l'aida à se mettre sur le dos. Le japonais le regarda sans comprendre. Duo soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Fais « Aaah » ! »

Malgré son esprit embrumé, le japonais haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Mais ne bougea pas plus.

« Ok, ok ! Ouvre la bouche si tu préfères ! »

« Mais, c'est… »

« Un thermomètre rectal. Je sais. Sauf que j'ai décidé qu'il allait commencer sa carrière en tant que thermomètre buccal. »

Heero n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche.

« Ecoute ! Je viens de le laver. Il a sans doute jamais servi. Et compte pas sur moi pour te planter ce truc dans les… »

Duo remercia avec ferveur la pénombre de la chambre qui cachait entre autre, deux petites rougeurs… Et une autre partie de son anatomie qui ferait bien mieux de se mettre en veilleuse, ses interventions intempestives étant fortement inappropriées et totalement troublantes. L'américain fourra le thermomètre dans la bouche du japonais qui avait les yeux fermés. En attendant, Duo fouilla la trousse à pharmacie pour découvrir les fabuleux trésors qu'elle pouvait contenir, par exemple, le remède miracle pour Heero Yuy malade… Il trouva d'abord un tube d'aspirine. Ça c'était pour lui. Il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin… Une boite anti-rhume. Ça c'était encore pour lui, lorsqu'il s'enrhumait tout seul en voyant un Heero Yuy légèrement habillé sur une banquise. Un médicament pour la fièvre. Ca c'était une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle si le médicament n'était pas sous forme de suppositoire… Des pommades, contre les brûlures, les inflammations, tout un tas de compresses, de pansements, de rouleaux de sparadraps, de rouleaux de bande de gaze… Bref, tout un bric-à-brac auquel Duo ne comprenait rien. Pour lui, ça s'arrêtait au strict minimum : de quoi soigner ses rhumes et ses migraines. Le reste… C'était hors de ses compétences.

Duo jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Puis il retira le thermomètre.

39,5°C.

L'américain blêmit. Déjà, Heero Yuy malade avait de quoi en effrayé plus d'un (enfin, ceux qui pouvait se vanter de côtoyer le pilote) Mais Heero avec tant de fièvre, avait de quoi faire paniquer l'américain. Néanmoins, il ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Peut-être parce que le japonais le regarda avec ses yeux vitreux et enfiévrés.

« Ok Heero ! Don't panic ! J'appelle Sally ! »

Il ne savait pas à qui il voulait faire croire ça, mais de toute évidence, c'était raté. Juste dire « Don't panic » d'une voix proche de l'hystérie, accompagné d'un « J'appelle Sally », n'avaient strictement rien de rassurant. Mais bon, Duo n'en était plus là. Un rhume, il aurait pu gérer. Un Heero Yuy avec pratiquement 40 de fièvre était hors de ses compétences. Et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de déverser toute son angoisse sur Sally. En tant qu'ancien médecin militaire, elle devait savoir comment s'y prendre. Et puis il en profiterait pour toucher un mot à propos d'un certain thermomètre qui n'aurait pas du être rectal. Il alluma donc l'ordinateur du japonais, passa de multiples protections, pièges et tout le bastringue pour arriver à afin joindre Sally par webcam.

« Duo ? Je… »

« Y a urgence Sally ! Heero est malade. »

Sally le regarda, incrédule. Puis elle fit une chose à laquelle Duo ne s'attendait pas : elle éclata de rire !

« Mwahahahah ! Très drôle Duo ! Bon, écoute, je vais te laisser. J'ai du travail, moi ! J'ai pas le temps pour faire des blagues. »

« Sally ! C'est vraiment pas une blague ! »

Duo ôta la webcam et la dirigea vers Heero, toujours allongé, quelque peu assoupi, mais tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Il est comme ça depuis ce matin et sa fièvre approche des 40 ! Sally ! Je fais quoi ? »

L'américain replaça la caméra et la jeune femme put voir l'air parfaitement désespéré de son interlocuteur.

« Bien, bien. Je vois. A-t-il mal quelque part ? »

L'américain haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il se pencha vers Heero et le secoua doucement. Les tremblements du japonais s'intensifièrent et des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son front. Néanmoins, Heero ouvrit ses yeux. Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la kitchenette. Il saisit un torchon propre et le passa sous l'eau fraîche. Il le tordit ensuite pour l'essorer et revint vers le japonais. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa le torchon mouillé sur le visage.

« Bah, tu vois ! Tu t'en sors très bien Duo. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait ! »

« Sally ! Y a une nette différence entre nettoyer des gouttes de sueur et guérir Heero ! »

Duo redirigea son attention sur le japonais. Il essaya de capter son regard. Ce qu'il fit une fois qu'il l'eut appelé.

« Heero ! Dis-moi si tu as mal quelque part ! »

Silence.

Heero Yuy, le Perfect Soldier, capable de prouesses stupéfiantes et surhumaines. Heero Yuy, capable de marcher tranquillement avec une fracture du tibia. Heero Yuy, capable de gentiment se la réduire sans pousser un cri de douleur. Heero Yuy, un être humain, enfin physiquement il ressemblait bel et bien à un être humain, capable d'endurer les pires douleurs sans dire un mot. Capable même de les ignorer. Alors, s'il avait mal ? Non, pas plus que ça…

Duo se rendit donc compte que ce n'était pas du tout la bonne question à poser.

« Ok, je reprends. Heero ressens-tu des manifestations somatiques inhabituelles pouvant s'apparenter à une certaine douleur pour le commun des mortels, dont tu ne fais visiblement pas partie ? »

Le japonais fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« Oui », répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Où ça ? » demanda Sally. « Montre lui ! »

La main de Heero posée sur son torse descendit, descendit, dépassa le nombril et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de la jambe droite près de l'aine. L'américain saisit la webcam pour que Sally puisse voir ce que le japonais montrait. Le front de la jeune femme était traversé par une barre, un pli soucieux.

« Duo, j'aurai besoin que tu l'auscultes pour moi. Je te guiderai. »

Le jeune homme obéit. Il fit tenir en équilibre la webcam pour que Sally puisse le guider et attendit, un peu nerveux. Ça voulait dire quoi au juste, ausculter ? Il savait ce que ce mot voulait dire, mais pas ce que cela impliquait.

« Bien, dégage la zone ! Abaisse son short ! »

L'américain s'étouffa, et un nouvel afflux sanguin colora ses pommettes. Depuis le début de la journée, qui soit dit en passant n'avait commencé que depuis moins d'une heure, Duo avait clairement eu confirmation qu'il ressentait bel et bien une attirance physique pour le japonais. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte d'une certaine admiration, voire de l'envie. En aucun cas de l'attirance. Force est de constater que, et bien non, ce n'était pas une simple admiration. Mais bien une attirance sexuelle. Attirance bien vite refoulée par une angoisse. Qui pourrait se traduire par une forte anxiété pour la santé du japonais. Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop le tenter. Déjà, Heero presque nu et il conservait relativement sa tête froide. Mais le déshabiller totalement, ça, c'était trop lui demander…

Voyant que Duo restait figé, Sally soupira et révisa mentalement son jugement : Duo ne ferait absolument pas un bon garde-malade. S'il n'était même pas capable de mettre ses appréhensions de côté…

« Duo ! Je te demande pas de l'abaisser totalement, mais juste un peu, du côté droit. »

L'américain soupira de soulagement. Ça, il pouvait le faire. Tant que cela restait dans le domaine de la pudeur… Avec seulement un doigt, il descendit à peine le caleçon. Puis il l'empêcha de remonter.

« Bien, appuis doucement sur la zone douloureuse. Heero, arrête-le à l'endroit où la douleur est la plus intense… »

Le japonais acquiesça. Duo, tremblant et crispé, posa une main sur le torse brûlant de Heero et commença à tâter doucement le flanc droit. Enfin, palper, c'était un bien grand mot. Cela s'apparentait plus à de timides et craintives caresses qu'un examen médical en règle. D'autant plus que l'américain évitait de trop regarder ce qu'il faisait. Pour lui, le mur face à lui avait une texture et une couleur forte intéressantes. Un espèce de crépit blanc cassé. Et pour fignoler le tableau, il s'imagina G, torse nu, en jeans, un pot de peinture dans une main, un rouleau dans l'autre, entrain de repeindre cette chambre en jaune canari, un couleur que détestait absolument l'américain. Et il évita surtout de penser qu'il avait un japonais brûlant sous ses doigts. Un japonais quelque peu vulnérable.

D'ailleurs celui-ci se tétanisait sous les caresses de l'américain. Heero grogna et saisit brusquement le poignet de l'américain. Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au point où la douleur était censée être insupportable pour le commun des mortels. Duo sentit son sang bouillonner et son cœur accélérer sa cadence déjà infernale. Et il avait chaud ! Il avait l'impression de cuire dans ses vêtements. Une cuisson vapeur. Dans les cartoons des anciens temps, de la vapeur se serait échappée par son col de chemise.

Duo se secoua mentalement et se tourna vers Sally. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils.

« A vu d'œil, je dirai que la douleur se situe au niveau de la fosse iliaque droite. Une douleur qui se diffuse apparemment au niveau de l'abdomen. 40°C de fièvre. Des nausées ? »

« De… De temps en temps », répondit Heero.

Une fois de plus, l'américain fut surpris de la docilité du japonais.

« Hum… Duo, il va falloir que tu me l'amènes d'urgence. Où êtes-vous ? »

« Dans une ville en France, Toulouse. »

« Pas bon, pas bon. Ecoute-moi Duo ! Va à Paris, puis prend un avion pour le Royaume de Sank. Un sweepers viendra vous chercher et vous conduira à la planque. »

« Pourquoi ? Toi, tu es où ? »

« Mozambique. Rendez-vous demain à Sank. »

« De… Demain ? C'est si urgent ? »

« Si c'est ce que je crois, le plus tôt est le mieux. Beaucoup de personnes meurent d'une appendicite ou d'un péritonite faute de soin. A demain. »

Sally coupa la communication, laissant un Duo complètement tétanisé. Mourir ? Heero pouvait mourir à cause d'une stupide appendicite ? Noooon ! Attendez ! On parlait bien de Heero Yuy, un homme invincible ! Combien d'ozzis s'arrachaient des touffes de cheveux en essayant de le tuer en vain ? … A vrai dire, aucun. Ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Un saut sans parachute d'un immeuble d'une cinquantaine d'étage et le long d'une falaise ne l'avait pas achevé. Et ce jour-là, il était blessé : quelques côtes cassées et deux blessures par balle. Signature de Duo. Une explosion de gundamnium à près d'un mètre de son joli derrière ne l'avait pas tué non plus. Ainsi que nombre de mission suicide ordonnées par un fou psychopathe, légèrement sado-masochiste sur les bords.

Alors, une stupide appendicite ? C'était juste une vaste blague !

Duo dirigea son attention vers le japonais qui se redressait doucement.

« Allez Heero ! C'est bon. Je crois que tu m'as assez foutu les chtouilles comme ça. Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant d'être malade. »

Le surnommé hypocondriaque lui lança un regard noir, comme il savait si bien le faire au temps où il n'était pas fiévreux et nauséeux.

« Je vais à Paris », murmura-t-il.

Duo resta silencieux quelques secondes et révisa quelque peu son opinion. Heero Yuy était quelqu'un de franc. Aucun tact, aucune diplomatie. Quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait. Point barre. Il ne s'occupait en aucun cas de la susceptibilité de ses interlocuteurs. Et ça, Duo l'avait bien compris pour en avoir été plusieurs fois victime de la franchise décapante du japonais. L'américain l'avait toujours su droit, honnête, du moins avec ses amis. Il ne disait jamais de paroles en l'air… Et l'américain l'avait vu prêt à accepter une mission de J, malgré son état. Non, il ne devait pas faire semblant. Et oui, Heero Yuy l'invincible lui faisait une banale crise d'appendicite. Banale mais mortelle si elle n'était pas prise à temps.

« Très bien. Je t'y amène. »

Le japonais opina du chef et s'assit dans son lit avec l'aide l'américain. Il resta adossé contre le mur tentant de reprendre un peu son souffle. L'américain l'observait ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Heero planta ses yeux fiévreux dans ceux de Duo. Il déglutit devant l'expression inquiète de l'américain, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Duo… ? »

Celui-ci détourna la tête.

« Désolé. Je n'aime pas voir les gens malades… »

L'américain se leva. Depuis la fameuse épidémie qui a divisé la population de L2 par deux. Il avait perdu bon nombre de ses amis à cette époque. Alors oui, s'il y avait bien une chose qui le terrifiait plus que tout, c'était bien la maladie. La première fois qu'il avait attrapé un rhume après l'épidémie, il avait fallu toute sa volonté de survivre et tout son self control pour ne pas paniquer. Les autres gosses de la rue comptaient sur lui. Il avait surmonté. Il n'avait plus une peur panique de la maladie. Néanmoins, il avait toujours cette appréhension de voir ses proches tomber malade.

Et maintenant, Sally lui disait que Heero, quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami, et surtout comme un être indestructible, pouvait succomber à une ridicule appendicite… Alors, oui, il avait peur. Oui, c'était peut-être stupide, il en convenait, mais si on pouvait contrôler entièrement ses peurs, alors le monde entier n'aurait plus peur de rien.

L'américain se secoua. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Ils devaient aller Paris, pour prendre l'avion pour Sank. Ils avaient le choix entre le train et l'avion. Le transport aérien serait sans doute plus judicieux puisqu'une fois à l'aéroport parisien (il ne savait pas encore lequel) ils pourraient prendre un autre avion pour Sank. Duo se renseigna sur les horaires de vol. Il réserva ensuite deux places sur un vol Toulouse/Paris, départ dans 2 heures. Puis deux place sur un vol Paris/Sank-city. Entre les deux avions, ils auraient près de 4 heures à attendre, ils mangeraient sur place, mais ils seraient à Sank dans la soirée. Duo avertit donc Sally de l'heure de leur arrivée, sans compter les possibles retard.

L'américain se tourna vers Heero qui semblait respirer un peu mieux. Il avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer. Et Duo comprit : s'il pouvait ignorer ou vivre avec la douleur, alors il pouvait également ignorer et vivre avec les effets d'une forte fièvre. Et Duo comprit aussi pourquoi il l'admirait tant. L'américain se pencha un peu et essuya le front du japonais avec le torchon imbibé d'eau. Heero ouvrit les yeux.

« On va y aller. Habille-toi ! Je vais préparer nos affaires. »

Herro acquiesça simplement. Duo retourna dans son petit studio pour faire ses valises avant de s'occuper de celles du japonais.

* * *

Décidément, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. On avait beau s'organiser, calculer pour parer à toutes éventualités, il y avait fatalement un petit grain de sable, un minuscule, ridicule et irritant petit atome de sable qui venait tout enrayer. Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu ? Pourquoi ?

C'était ce que se demandait Duo en cet instant. Alors qu'il était devant l'aéroport toulousain pour prendre leur avion, son stressomètre au paroxysme, ses lèvres collées contre celles du japonais.

Non, franchement, il avait tout fait pour éviter au maximum le contact avec son compagnon d'arme, mais ça n'avait strictement servi à rien…

…

Tout avait commencé lorsque Heero s'était enfin levé de son lit une fois que Duo avait fini leurs bagages. Sur le moment, même s'il avait eu l'air de quelqu'un de normal, malgré toutefois des cernes de fatigue sous ses yeux, il avait semblé évident à l'américain que, d'un, Heero serait incapable de porter le moindre bagage, de deux, il ne pouvait pas marcher sans qu'on ait l'impression de le voir tanguer (d'ailleurs, Duo, sujet au mal des rafiots de pêche, avait eu la fugace impression d'être à bord de l'un d'eux et avait commencé à ressentir les effets nocifs du tangage sur son estomac…)

Conclusion de l'histoire : Heero avait besoin, même s'il rechignait et clamait haut et fort le contraire, d'un soutien, du genre béquille. Or, ce n'était pas le genre d'objet que l'on pouvait trouver dans les armoires des deux pilotes. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin. D'un, Heero, jambe cassée ou non, il ne s'en serait jamais servi. Quant à Duo, Quatre lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser le moindre objet cylindrique et dépassant le mètre en dehors des missions. Ce qui incluait : balai, canne à pêche, bâton trouvé dans les bois, bout de bambou, râteau, pelle, pioche, faux, et bien sûr les béquilles. Tout cela à cause d'un malheureux incident dont il n'était même pas, de son point de vu, responsable… Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si ce genre d'objet devenait des armes mortelles entre ses mains. S'ils avaient des réclamations à faire, qu'ils s'adressent à G ! Et puis, jambes cassées ou non, Duo voyait plutôt ses béquilles comme une entrave, lui, contaminé par le syndrome de la bougeotte continuelle…

Deuxième conclusion de l'affaire : Duo s'était donné le rôle de la béquille, faute de mieux. L'américain avait passé un bras autour de la taille du japonais, et maintenant le bras de celui-ci autour de son propre cou. Et cela toujours en arborant ses coups de soleil faciaux, qui n'avait cependant aucun rapport avec l'étoile, mais plutôt avec un japonais qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Certaines personnes fleurs bleues auraient comparé les rougeurs dues à sa proximité d'avec le japonais avec les rougeurs qu'arborent les vacanciers inconscients qui avaient oublié leur crème solaire. Ils auraient ainsi comparé Heero à l'astre du jour. C'est ce qu'aurait pu penser Duo s'il avait jamais été un tant soit peu sentimental… Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il ne réfléchissait pas, et ses pensées n'avaient absolument rien de romantique. Il avait tenté, sans grand succès, de canaliser ses pulsions et surtout sa libido réveillée, et pas prête de s'endormir aussi facilement. S'il était aussi facile de maîtriser ses pulsions, alors la majorité des problèmes des êtres humains seraient réglés…

Ce fut alors rouge comme une tomate, le cœur pouvant rythmer les sauts d'un boxer s'entraînant à sauter à la corde, soutenant un japonais collé contre lui, traînant comme il le pouvait les deux bagages, que Duo sortit de l'immeuble avec le japonais. Ils montèrent dans la navette menant à l'aéroport. Le parcourt s'était fait sans incident notable. En voyant le japonais, le front collé contre la vitre, Duo s'était juré de se contenter d'être une béquille. Il en allait de sa santé mentale. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que Heero sente son trouble. D'un, ce n'était pas le moment de l'embêter avec ça. De deux, il n'allait pas l'embêter avec ça tout court.

Résolution qui éclata contre son gré, lors de leur arrivée à l'aéroport. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide chauffeur de bus qui devrait un peu plus s'occuper de ses fesses, et un peu moins de celles des autres. Tout ça à cause d'un chauffeur idiot qui leur avait vaguement fait remarqué qu'ils formaient « un beau couple ». Et Duo, le retour de la tomate fraîche, avait tenté de bafouiller quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un :

« Merci beaucoup. »

De la part de Heero, qui se pressa contre le corps de l'américain, ses bras autour de son cou, juste avant de l'embrasser, comme personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé. En même temps, ce n'était pas si difficile puisque Duo n'avait jamais embrassé personne : il avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter comme… survivre par exemple. Sauf évidemment si on comptait les smacks que l'on se faisait quand on était gosse. Ces bisous baveux qui, si suffisamment traumatisant, peuvent vous dégoûter de tous baisers… Ces bisous agrémenté d'un modeste litre de salive qui vous apprenaient texto ce qu'était que « baver sur quelqu'un ».

Ajouter à cela que depuis quelques heures, l'américain avait pris conscience de son attirance envers le japonais, sans oublier le réveil de sa libido et qu'il était finalement qu'un adolescent presque comme les autres dans l'incapacité de maîtriser son désir. C'est pourquoi, Duo se dit que finalement, peu importe le grain de sable, et il attira à son tour le japonais contre lui, glissa une main sous la nuque de son compagnon pour approfondir le baiser.

C'était… humide. C'était… bizarre. Pas désagréable. Il aimait bien les sensations que cela faisait naître en lui. Il avait souvent exploré sa propre bouche avec sa langue… Qui ne l'avait pas fait ? Mais explorer celle d'un autre, c'était autre chose de… beaucoup plus sensuel. Il aimait énormément les gémissements qui arrivaient à franchir les lèvres du japonais lors de courts moments de répit. Comme s'il l'implorait. De quoi ? Duo n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

« Duo… », réussit à glisser Heero entre deux baisers, ses mains crispées sur les épaules de l'américain.

Ce dernier se figea brusquement et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de lui rouler la pelle du siècle ? A un japonais malade qui plus est ! A un japonais à qui il avait fallu près d'un bon quart d'heure pour pouvoir respirer normalement ! Et il était entrain de joyeusement l'étouffer depuis… depuis… Depuis suffisamment longtemps puisque le conducteur du bus avait déjà mis les voiles.

L'américain recula vivement, un peu trop brusquement.

« Je… Je… Dé… Désolé. »

Duo bafouilla d'autres platitudes et autres excuses minables, tête baisée, n'osant pas regarder Heero dans les yeux. Mais, de toute façon, il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour poser ses yeux sur le japonais, puisque celui vacilla et tomba à genoux devant lui, en respirant comme un asthmatique en pleine crise. Le souffle coupé, les deux mains posées au sol, tête baissée, le japonais essayait de reprendre sa respiration. (1) L'américain ne savait plus quoi faire, partagé entre le serrer à nouveau contre lui et lui tapoter le dos, et entre s'enterrer profondément dans le parking de l'aéroport.

Combien de personne aurait voulu se vanter de savoir embrasser jusqu'à couper le souffle de son partenaire par son intensité ? Combien de personne aurait voulu s'en vanter ? A ce moment-là, certainement pas Duo. Nom d'un petit pois dépressif ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'était juste… C'était juste quoi au juste ? Pourquoi diable cet abruti de japonais l'avait embrassé ? Il avait pas senti le danger ou quoi ? A croire que sa crise d'appendicite avait grillé ses derniers neurones ! L'américain se sentait incroyablement gêné et furieux. Et surtout qu'on ne lui sorte pas un truc du genre « T'as bien fait d'en profiter. La vie est trop courte ! » Pour lui, faites quelque chose sous prétexte que « la vie est trop courte » et vous pouviez être sûr que la vie sera justement assez longue pour vous le faire regretter !

Il en était là ce ses réflexions quand un avion passa au dessus d'eux, les ramenant à la réalité et à ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

Heero reprit le contrôle de son rythme respiratoire tandis que Duo se chargea les sacs de voyage sur le dos. Celui-ci était bien décidé à ne plus s'approcher du japonais. S'il doutait encore de son attirance envers lui, maintenant aucun doute ne pouvait subsister. Heero se releva, visiblement sans trop de mal. Il fit quelques pas et l'américain dû se rendre à l'évidence… Mieux valait se faire passer pour un couple homosexuel en lui servant de béquille que de se faire remarquer pour l'attitude du mec beurré au milieu d'un aéroport. A tout les coups, les vigiles les apercevraient et en tant que terroristes devant être discret, c'était pas vraiment indiquer d'attirer leur attention. Vigiles qui appartenaient en plus à l'organisation ozzite. Alors, c'était franchement déconseillé de se faire remarquer… Duo rengaina du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ses pulsions libidineuses, et ses appréhensions, pour reprendre son rôle de canne. Il passa donc à nouveau et avec réticence son bras autour de la taille du japonais. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre son appui et ils avancèrent vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

Apparemment, Heero n'avait pas l'air de se soucier le moins du monde de l'incident. Duo avait l'impression qu'il faisait carrément comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal… à son avis. Mieux valait oublier cet incident le plus vite. Mieux valait amener Heero à Sally, qu'elle le guérisse et que tout redevienne comme avant. Plus vite il serait entre les mains de Sally, plus vite Duo retournerait dans son Deathscythe. Plus vite il reprendrait ses missions, plus vite il aurait d'autres sujets de préoccupations certainement plus saines.

Il l'avait su dès le départ que ces vacances forcées étaient une sacrée mauvaise idée. Duo pensait sérieusement à secouer son saule pleureur de professeur pour lui avoir imposer cette retraite forcée. Et surtout pour avoir des explications. Depuis le début de cette guerre, ils n'avaient eu que très peu de moment de libre. Mais là, depuis près d'un mois, c'était le calme plat. Aucunes nouvelles d'aucune sorte. Pas même d'ordre de mission de surveillance. A aucun d'entre eux. Alors Duo se jura intérieurement de punir à sa façon G pour l'avoir obliger de côtoyer Heero pendant près d'un bon mois. Et surtout lui faire payer toutes les révélations qu'il avait eu, en commençant par son attirance envers son partenaire de guerre. Lui faire payer ses heures interminables dans des amphithéâtres à s'ennuyer ferme, même si à la base c'était une idée à la Heero. Mais celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais inscrit et obligé de suivre ses cours si Duo ne l'avait pas contraint à prendre des « vacances », vacances ordonnées par les profs.

Tout était absolument de la faute de ces crétins congénitaux ! Et G allait comprendre à ses dépends pourquoi Quatre lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser de longs et fins objets. Oh oui ! Il allait comprendre ! Et s'il le pouvait, il se ferait une brochette de professeurs avec sa faux thermique. De la même façon qu'on embrochait les sangliers dans les bandes dessinées des anciens temps (celle qui racontait la vie d'un nain de jardin à moustache jaune avec des plumes sur son casque nommé Astérisque, le nain, pas le casque et celle d'un gros ahuri avec des nattes, Obélisque… qui rechignait toujours à cause d'une certaine soupe magique qu'un papi Panoramique fournissait) (2)

Duo installa Heero sur les sièges avec les bagages pendant qu'il alla récupérer leurs billets d'avion. Ils avaient encore un petit quart d'heure avant de pouvoir embarquer. Duo s'affala à côté du japonais et se demanda vaguement si l'inquiétude et le stress pouvaient tuer… Si oui, il pouvait d'ors et déjà préparer sa crémation. Il tourna sa tête vers le japonais assis à côté de lui, raide comme un i, les épaules tendues, essayant de paraître le plus normal possible. Ne sachant plus quoi faire à part prendre leur avion, et surtout, n'osant rien faire dont il ne pourrait pas prévoir les effets, l'américain ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier, préférant laisser Heero à sa concentration.

Lâche. Oui, il l'était. Dans une certaine mesure. Si des vies étaient en jeu, il ne l'était pas. Si seule sa santé mentale était en jeu, alors oui, il préférait fuir et rester le plus loin possible de ce qui pouvait la perturber. Et il pourrait se débarrasser de son élément perturbateur dans quelques heures. Alors, il en ferait peut-être un ulcère, mais il tiendrait. Il limiterait les dégâts. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Et ce n'était pas Heero-rien-ne-compte-plus-que-mes-missions qui allait l'en empêcher.

L'américain ne vit pas le temps passer. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le réaliser, ils étaient déjà installé dans l'avion et attendaient le décollage imminent. Duo avait sa tête collée contre le hublot. Heero, à ses côtés, toujours aussi raide, faisait semblant de dormir. L'américain sentait bien qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Il aimerait faire quelque chose pour lui, mais à son sens, il en avait déjà trop fait. Et puis sincèrement, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

D'un, il n'avait pas fait d'études de médecine, d'étude tout court à vrai dire, alors, mis à part les rhumes, il n'avait aucun moyen pour soulager le japonais des effets de la fièvre. De deux, s'il pouvait éviter tout contact quels qu'ils soient, visuel ou physique, alors il le ferait. C'était une chose de constater qu'on était physiquement attiré par quelqu'un, parfois c'était encore plus dur de l'accepter. Et s'il y avait une chose que l'américain avait du mal à digérer, sans parler de l'état de santé du japonais, c'était bien cette attirance qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Finalement, le voyage jusqu'à Paris se déroula en silence, du moins entre eux. De toute manière, l'américain s'était vaguement demandé comment il aurait pu tenir une conversation normale avec la troupe d'adolescentes quasiment hystériques (à croire qu'elles n'avaient jamais pris l'avion de leur vie…) qui discutaient… non, braillaient joyeusement entre elles. L'inconvénient des classes économiques. Duo devait se l'avouer : sur le coup, il n'avait pas été assez futé.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit à un des aéroports parisiens, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent à un café pour grignoter. Sauf que, comme chacun sait, être malade, ça coupait plus l'appétit qu'autre chose. Et le stress aussi, du moins dans le cas des personnes comme Duo, qui stressait rarement. Le japonais avait commandé au moins une bonne dizaine de verre d'eau glacée, alors qu'une pluie froide s'abattait sur l'aéroport et que ce n'était pas un temps propice aux boissons rafraîchissantes. Mais chacun faisait comme il voulait… Enfin, il aurait quand même pu prendre autre chose que des verres d'eau ! C'était ce que pensait le barman tout du moins.

Et en plus de cela, le japonais semblait fatigué de lutter. Ignorer la douleur, il l'avait toujours fait. Contrôler une fièvre… Etant donné qu'il tombait malade tous les 36 du mois… Non, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Duo savait que quand Heero était encore avec Odin, puis peu après sa rencontre avec J, il lui était arrivé d'attraper quelques virus banals, mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Et jamais rien d'aussi intense, à son avis.

L'américain meubla les silences avec son babillage habituel, mais évoquant des platitudes que, même un sourd aurait compris que le jeune homme cachait quelque chose qui le perturbait. Il avait la tête ailleurs et évitait de regarder le japonais droit dans les yeux. Tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'il évitait son compagnon. Tous les sujets de conversation bateau y passèrent : le temps maussade, les dernières innovations en matière informatique (oui, oui, entre eux, c'était un sujet de conversation banal), du goût trop amer du café (que seul l'américain avait eu la mauvaise idée de prendre, et plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait), et, comble de l'ironie, Duo aborda même quelques sujets et concepts qui étaient passé à travers son boycottage intellectuel.

Duo et l'art de tourner autour du pot ! Duo et l'art de noyer le poisson !

Heero était entrain de boire son énième verre, Duo avait enfin avalé une troisième bouchée de son club sandwich, quand la voix sexy de l'aéroport résonna à travers les haut-parleurs afin d'annoncer que l'embarquement pour Sank-city allait commencer. L'américain, perdu dans ses pensées, revint à la réalité quand il sentit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se demanda vaguement ce que voulait le japonais quand il entendit pleinement et consciemment cette fois, l'annonce de leur embarquement. Duo soupira et cala son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, tout cela sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Ils traversèrent le hall de l'aéroport, donnèrent leur billet d'avion à l'hôtesse qui les observaient avec un regard de travers, puis s'installèrent dans la navette. Les rangées étaient cette fois-ci de trois sièges. L'américain ordonna au japonais de s'installer près du hublot et l'américain s'assit à ses côtés. Le voyage allait être plus long que le premier et il ne savait pas si Heero allait tenir jusqu'au bout. Alors autant camoufler autant que possible le japonais s'il lui faisait une crise. D'ailleurs, le teint anormalement pâle quand on connaissait bien le japonais, inquiéta davantage son compagnon. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir Heero », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Le japonais secoua négativement la tête, obstiné.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si je m'endors, je perdrai ma concentration… »

Duo voyait le topo. Si le japonais cessait ses efforts pour contrôler les effets de sa fièvre, il se mettrait à trembler de froid, et sa respiration s'accélèrerait. Et ensuite, difficile de passer inaperçu si une hôtesse passait par là, ou si les autres voyageurs se plaignaient du râle trop bruyant du japonais. L'américain n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution au problème. Et même longtemps après le décollage, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de concrète. Bon, ok, il devait avouer qu'en ce moment ce n'était pas la grande forme intellectuellement. Tout ce qui concernait Heero d'un peu trop près avait un curieux effet sur ses facultés mentales, s'approchant de la lobotomie. Alors tout ce à quoi il avait réfléchit afin de trouver une solution, c'était à… rien. Il s'était carrément déconnecté de la réalité. Vous savez, cet état de quasi transe, ou ce que vous voyez n'a plus d'importance, les mots n'ont plus aucun sens, et vous ne pensez à… rien du tout. Et lorsque vous revenez à la réalité, vous avez la vague impression d'avoir eu une absence, comme une courte perte de mémoire. C'était exactement ce que ressentait l'américain en cet instant.

Mais cette courte déconnection n'avait rien changé au problème : le japonais était maintenant plus proche de la rigidité cadavérique (3) que du mollusque invertébré. L'américain décida enfin de prendre les choses en main. Il apostropha une hôtesse et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui donner une couverture et prétextant qu'il était incroyablement mais vraiment frileux, et que s'emmitoufler dans une couverture était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse dormir comme un bébé. La jeune femme lui sourit et acquiesça. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite couverture bleue. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Duo fit la grimace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas les grosses doudounes, bien moelleuses, bien chaudes ? Ce n'était pas avec ce petit filtre à cigarette que le japonais allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

Un côté de sa personnalité, celle qui avait vécu dans la rue, criait : « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? C'est toujours ça de prit, non ? Et puis sincèrement, ce gars ne dort jamais que d'un œil ! Il doit avoir de l'adn de dauphin ce type… Il ne dort jamais complètement, donc, il ne perdra pas totalement sa concentration, ne ? »

Son autre personnalité, celle qui s'était révélé lors de son court mais bénéfique passage à l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell, lui tempérait : « Allons ! Un bon geste ! C'est la dernière fois que tu le vois. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, franchement de faire un petit geste pour lui ? »

Et Oscar Wilde annonçait d'une voix d'outre-tombe, comme sonne le glas : « Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation, mon cher Duo, c'est d'y céder ! »

Ce à quoi, ses deux personnalités lui rétorquèrent que d'un, il n'avait qu'à se mettre dans ses baskets l'espace d'une seconde pour voir et après ils pourraient en rediscuter. De deux, c'était hors contexte. De trois, il n'avait absolument rien à faire dans cette histoire, alors il était obligeamment prié de quitter sa tête.

Et de ce gros maelstrom, Duo, du moins le corps de l'américain, n'en avait déduit qu'une chose : il se pencha vers le japonais et lui détacha la ceinture. Heero le regarda faire un peu surpris. Duo évita de le fixer droit dans les yeux et étala la couverture sur le corps du japonais et sur le sien. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Heero, il posa son autre main sur la hanche de son compagnon et l'attira un peu contre lui. Il le força à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Heero resta figé.

« Dors maintenant ! » lui ordonna l'américain.

« Duo, je ne crois pas que… »

« Tais-toi ! Profite, c'est la dernière fois… »

Oui, c'était la dernière fois tout court. Il allait peut-être fuir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe amoureux du japonais. Ce serait une erreur stratégique. Il n'avait pas commandé un amour malheureux. Et quoi de plus malheureux qu'un amour à sens unique… En fait, il n'en savait rien, et il n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir puisque aucune des deux réponses possibles ne lui feraient plaisir. Mieux valait donc mettre autant de distance possible entre eux avant que cela ne détruise ses dernières capacités psychiques.

Le japonais se lova un peu plus contre son compagnon et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Duo l'aida à se détendre en lui massant légèrement le cou d'une seule main. Peu à peu, il sentit Heero s'abandonner et finir par tomber dans son sommeil habituel. L'américain tourna doucement son visage et ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement la tempe de son compagnon d'arme. Seuls quelques millimètres les séparaient, et pourtant, malgré sa tentation, Duo ne pouvait se résoudre à franchir cet espace. Il ne se sentait pas près et doutait de l'être un jour. Ce qui s'était passé devant l'aéroport de Toulouse-Blagnac était et resterait à jamais un accident, un malheureux accident. Une erreur.

L'américain veilla sur le sommeil du japonais durant tout le voyage, sans un mot, sans plus esquisser le moindre geste, hormis le doux massage qu'il effectuait à la base du cou de son frère d'arme. Il s'obligea ensuite à le réveiller une demi-heure avant l'atterrissage, pour que le japonais puisse reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, toujours blotti dans son cocon de chaleur. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'hôtesse leur demanda à nouveau d'attacher leur ceinture.

A leur sorti de l'aéroport, ils virent une camionnette noire avec deux hommes en noir aussi. Duo reconnut un des deux sweepers et conduit le japonais vers eux. Sally sortit de l'arrière du fourgon. L'américain lui sourit et lui fit signe de le remplacer. Sally l'observa intriguée.

- « Duo ? »

- « J'y vais. Je dois avertir G que je suis opérationnel. »

Il voulait surtout rejoindre Deathscythe. Son Gundam avait toujours été un refuge qui l'aidait à y voir plus clair. Et là, il avait vraiment besoin de lumière. Il leur dit au revoir d'un signe de la main, et retourna à l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

Sally regarda l'américain s'éloigner. Elle haussa les épaules et aida le japonais à s'installer à l'arrière de la camionnette. Elle allongea Heero sur un petit brancard et lui tâta le pouls. Elle l'ausculta rapidement puis planta ses iris dans ceux du japonais.

« Heero, J m'a envoyé ton dossier médical. »

Elle observa sa réaction. Aucune expression ne passa sur le visage du jeune pilote. Sally soupira bruyamment.

« Et tu as été opéré de l'appendicite à titre préventif à l'âge de 8 ans. »

Heero tressailli sensiblement.

« Alors, on peut savoir pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être malade ? »

Le japonais poussa un soupir et se releva lestement.

« Je voulais savoir… »

* * *

A suivre…

_Qui est là ? Qui me parle ? Qui m'appelle ?

* * *

_

(1)Un jour, un de mes petits amis m'a roulé une pelle alors j'étais enrhumée, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'a plus jamais refait… Lui ai mordu la langue tellement j'avais du mal à respirer. Moi, méchante ? Essayez de respirer quand vous avez le nez bouché et une langue dans le gosier !

(2)Bah, vous aurez compris quoi…

(3)J'ai l'impression de digresser là. Vous vous rendez compte qu'au départ c'est censé être drôle, comique, humour, et que là, j'approche à grand pas de l'humour noir voire du cynisme ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?


	2. Part 2

**Auteur : Caramelon**

**Titre : Fièvre**

**Résumé : Ben apparemment, Heero, il est pas si malade que ça…**

**Disclaimer : c'est pas moi qui est inventé le stylo bille.**

**Note : cette partie sera certainement plus courte et concernera le point de vue de Heero…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour la première partie. Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Donc un gros bisous à Moonfree, Shinnomeg, Yuya chan, Sharleen rose, Didou, Lu, Youkai, Kitty, Fegnass, Didilove, L'ange Déchu, Echizen D Luffy et Sailor Sayuri. **

**Un Très joyeux Noël à tous! Zib **

**Part 2**

« -Je voulais savoir… »

Heero reboutonna sa chemise sans accorder un seul regard à la doctoresse.

« -Savoir quoi Heero ? »

Le jeune pilote resta silencieux. Certes il avait eu sa réponse et pourtant, cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il avait tout fait pour avoir ses informations et il en était fier. Il ne regrettait rien même s'il avait dû mentir et jouer la comédie. Et pourtant, une pointe de culpabilité le taraudait et lui laissait le goût amer de la victoire.

Sally l'observa assez énervée. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Elle avait tout laissé tomber, son poste, sa mission. Elle l'avait déléguée à un soldat moins gradé et ayant moins d'expérience qu'elle. Elle lui faisait confiance mais il y avait certaines situations que son remplaçant n'avait jamais vécues et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il réagisse de la bonne façon si la mission venait à se compliquer. Alors oui, Sally était sacrément en colère. Et elle voulait au moins savoir pourquoi Heero Yuy, et on parlait bien de Heero Yuy le soldat qui faisait passer ses missions avant tout, pourquoi Heero Yuy avait mis sa propre mission en péril. Elle voulait ses explications et elle les aurait coûte que coûte. Il ne sortirait pas de cette camionnette tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné les raisons de ses agissements.

« -Et Duo, il est dans le coup ? »

« -Ne lui dit rien du tout ! » la menaça le japonais.

Son regard d'habitude inexpressif s'était enflammé. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée, son aura était clairement menaçante et Sally préféra ne pas en toucher un seul mot, pas même une syllabe, pas même une onomatopée, au principal concerné. Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi une telle mauvaise blague.

« -Je vois. Il n'est pas au courant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça Heero ? Tu te rends compte que je risque de griller ma mission pour des conneries ! »

Le japonais haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien demandé à Sally. Si elle avait un problème, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre au principal responsable : Duo. Le japonais se sentit mal en pensant à son compagnon d'arme. Il l'avait trompé. Il lui avait menti alors que ce que l'américain détestait le plus au monde, c'était bien les mensonges. Qu'on se joue de lui. Qu'on abuse de lui. Ce que Heero avait fait sans aucun regret, sans aucun scrupule. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il éprouvait de la culpabilité.

« -Heero ! Réponds-moi ! »

« -J'avais besoin de savoir. »

« -Savoir quoi bon sang ? »

Le japonais darda son regard le plus froid et le plus noir sur la jeune femme.

« -Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Sally rougit de colère. Elle serra des poings. Sincèrement, elle commençait à en avoir plein les bottes de leur comportement à tous ! Ses pilotes de Gundams, aussi prétentieux que leurs mentors, ces scientifiques fous, diablement trop intelligents ! D'abord Wufei qui la traitait comme une faible femme, un boulet en toutes circonstances, qui soutenait ferme que les femmes, leur place était derrière les fourneaux à faire la popote pour leur homme en surveillant les mouflets ! Ensuite Heero qui ne faisait confiance qu'en ses propres capacités et n'acceptait de faire que des missions à accomplir seul. Trowa, dont elle avait l'impression qu'il la snobait constamment ! Duo qui refusait catégoriquement tous ses ordres, qui défiait son autorité. Et Quatre qui la voyait comme un membre de sa famille et donc jouait le frère qui « se sacrifie pour pas que tu aies à le faire » !

…

Bon, d'accord, elle devait admettre qu'elle exagérait. Pour Wufei, c'était sa façon de s'inquiéter pour elle. Pour Heero, c'était sa façon de protéger ceux qu'il considérait comme sa nouvelle famille : si une mission dérapait, lui seul en faisait les frais, et personne d'autre. Pour Trowa, c'était sa façon d'être avec tout le monde et il n'était pas du genre snob. Pour Duo, elle ne savait pas trop : de toute façon, il n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, alors, ce n'était pas parce que les ordres venaient d'elle qu'il allait les appliquer. Quant à Quatre, c'était sincère, il l'aimait beaucoup. Et c'était réciproque.

Mais ce qui l'enrageait tout de même, c'était qu'aucun d'eux ne la voyait comme un soldat ! Elle faisait partie des forces rebelles. Elle savait aussi se battre et ses hommes la respectaient énormément. Et pourtant, avec eux, elle avait toujours l'impression de devoir constamment faire ses preuves et cela n'aboutissait jamais à rien. Elle avait la sensation que jamais ils ne la respecteraient en tant que soldat. Et virant féministe, cela l'enrageait au plus haut point, si bien qu'elle avait bien envie de se la jouer à la Wufei et de crier « A l'injustice ! »

Le japonais descendit du brancard. Sally refoula sa rancœur et sa colère, et poussa un long soupir résigné.

« -J'espère Heero que ça en valait le coup », souffla-t-elle, vaincue.

Et là, elle ne savait pas si c'était due à la pénombre qui les enveloppait, ou bien, si elle avait aspiré contre son gré des vapeurs hallucinatoires (en ces temps troublés ce ne serait pas étonnant), mais elle avait eu l'impression que les lèvres du japonais s'étaient légèrement courbées vers le haut. Le temps que l'information lui parvienne dans sa totalité, le temps qu'elle se secoue mentalement pour mieux regarder, le visage du japonais était redevenu aussi expressif qu'une lampe halogène.

« -Oui », répondit-il d'une voix basse. « Pour moi, ça en valait le coup. »

Sally hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule du japonais.

« -Tant mieux, tant mieux. Et je vais te dire, y avait plutôt intérêt. Maintenant, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Heero sortit de ses bagages son ordinateur portable et l'alluma.

« -Heero ? »

« -Le retrouver. »

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, l'américain ne serait jamais au courant de sa supercherie. Enfin, peut-être un jour. Lointain. Très, très lointain. Le jour où le japonais serait absolument sûr que l'américain lui pardonnerait de lui avoir menti. Surtout qu'il l'avait mis face à une de ses plus grandes peurs. Ce n'était pas intentionnel au départ. Sincèrement, Heero ignorait que Duo ne supportait pas de voir les personnes qu'il aimait, malades et dans son cas, en danger de mort.

« -Duo ? »

Le japonais la regarda du coin de l'œil. Puis haussa les épaules.

« -Je vois », continua Sally.

Elle se dirigea vers les portières arrières de la camionnette et les verrouilla. Au son du cliquetis que fit la serrure, Heero releva précipitamment la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et Sally vint s'asseoir face au japonais.

« -Ecoute-moi bien Heero. Je te laisserai pas sortir d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions. Et si c'est exactement ce que je pense, tu auras besoin de mes lumières. »

Heero haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

« -Oui, Môssieur ! Tu auras besoin de moi pour te mettre les points sur les i. Résumons. Tu as fait semblant d'être malade pour que Duo te dise quelque chose. Je me trompe ? »

Heero secoua négativement la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer. Il avait ses raisons. Elles étaient justes de son point de vue. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les dévoiler à Sally. Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais tout simplement parce que ça ne la concernait pas. C'était entre lui et Duo. Et il souhaitait que cela reste ainsi.

Cependant, Sally ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Et elle avait bien l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez, qu'il le veuille ou non. Parce qu'elle connaissait suffisamment Heero et sa connaissance des relations sociales compliquées pour deviner qu'il venait ou qu'il allait commettre une bourde monumentale.

« -Je me trompe ? » répéta Sally.

« -… Non. »

« -Bien. Et tu avais vraiment besoin de faire semblant d'être malade ? Duo est ton ami, Heero. Je suis persuadée que si tu lui avais simplement demandé, il te l'aurait dit. »

« -… Non. »

« -Comment ça, non ? »

« -Il aurait fui. »

Heero savait que Duo était comme ça. Il fuyait ses problèmes. Il fuyait tout ce qui pouvait le perturber. Un peu comme lui, le Soldat Parfait. Sauf que lui se contentait de les ignorer. Donc, d'une certaine façon de les fuir. Heero savait qu'ils étaient là, et ils faisaient comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« -Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il allait fuir ? »

« -Parce qu'il fuit ce qui le dérange. Et ce que je voulais savoir l'aurait dérangé. »

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait une fois que Heero avait été entre les mains de Sally. Il était partit précipitamment, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce qui le troublait, c'est-à-dire lui, Heero Yuy.

« -Bon supposons qu'il aurait effectivement fui pour ne pas répondre. Pourquoi avoir fait semblant d'être malade Heero ? Je veux dire, il y avait bien d'autre moyen que ce coup tordu et foireux ? »

Heero se renfrogna. Il commençait sincèrement à être agacé par l'interrogatoire de la jeune femme. Généralement, il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui critique ses méthodes. Il avait toujours fait pour le mieux et avait toujours réussi ses missions. Enfin… il se savait qu'il n'était pas infaillible et le surnom de Perfect Soldier était peut-être un peu trop poussé. Ok, il arrivait à faire des choses que les autres ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas faire. Ok, il était le plus déterminé dans le groupe. Ok, c'était lui qui était le plus zélé. Mais bon, il n'était pas dispensé de commettre des erreurs. New Edwards était un bel exemple. Et s'il savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, il devait au moins avouer qu'il était quand même un bon soldat. Même ses ennemis comme Zechs Merquise le reconnaissaient. Donc, il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le critique sur le plan militaire. Parce que s'il n'essayait pas d'être ce soldat si parfait qui lui avait valu le surnom de Perfect Soldier, si les autres se rendaient finalement compte de sa faillibilité, qu'il était du reste comme eux : pas meilleur, alors, s'il n'était ce soldat-là, il serait quoi pour eux ? Pour lui ?

Tout le monde pouvait se déterminer par des divers qualificatifs : je suis ceci, je suis cela. J'aime ceci, j'aime cela. Les gens se représentent toujours par leurs qualités et leurs défauts (plus souvent les qualités que les défauts d'ailleurs) et se définissent toujours par ce qu'ils aiment. Et Heero se définissait comme un soldat. Discipliné. Déterminé. Sans faille. Sans faiblesse. Et si les autres se rendaient compte qu'il n'était pas comme ça, alors, il aurait dû s'avouer que lui-même n'était comme ce qu'il croyait être. Alors, il aurait été quoi ? A la fin de cette guerre, il aurait été quoi ? C'était inévitable : le soldat en lui allait un jour ou l'autre disparaître. Parce qu'un soldat ne vivait qu'en temps de guerre et pour la guerre. Une fois la paix instaurée, une chose qu'il désirait ardemment, il n'aurait plus besoin d'être un soldat. Et il devait bien l'avouer, cette perspective l'effrayait un peu. Toutefois, comme tout ce qui pouvait le perturber, il ignorait cette peur. Il savait qu'elle était là et vivait avec. De jour en jour, il appréhendait de moins en moins son avenir. Lorsqu'il serait temps d'y penser, il y penserait. Pourquoi s'angoisser pour une chose inévitable ? Parce que justement elle était inévitable ? Après la guerre, il ne serait certes plus un soldat, mais il commençait à entrevoir l'idée qu'il pourrait être autre chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à définir quoi. Et ça, il ne savait toujours pas. Mais il aurait le temps d'y penser, hein ?

« -C'est la seule idée qui me soit venu à l'esprit », répondit Heero avec réluctance après un moment perdu dans ses pensées.

Sally garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'à ce niveau-là, elle ne pourrait plus rien lui tirer. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle aille au fond des choses. Parce que la question qui la taraudait depuis le début était : mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ? (1) Et maintenant, ayant l'esprit un peu plus clair et non rougit par la colère, elle pensait que cela devait être capital. Heero n'avait jamais mis les autres en danger, ne les avait jamais trompé de la sorte pour un caprice égoïste.

« -Savoir quoi Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais tant savoir ? »

Le japonais détourna la tête pour éviter le regard perçant de Sally. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

« -Savoir pourquoi il… »

Il soupira et ancrant ses yeux cobalts dans ceux de Sally.

« -Ces derniers temps, il agit… bizarrement. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué son étrange comportement. »

Heero se remémora les dernières semaines. Il s'était vraiment rapproché de l'américain. Plus de conversations. Plus de contacts physiques. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était tout à fait normal. L'américain était un grand bavard. C'était sa façon à lui de rester en contact avec le monde extérieur. De ne pas se replier sur lui-même. De ne pas se fermer au monde. Et c'était aussi une personne tactile. Il avait besoin de toucher les personnes qui l'entouraient, juste pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là, et vivantes. Et ça, Heero l'avait bien compris. L'américain ne se doutait même pas que le japonais le comprenait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais bon, il fallait pas non plus exagérer : Heero était quand même bien loin de le connaître et les réactions de l'américain restaient à ses yeux, parfois, totalement incompréhensible. Dès leur première rencontre, Heero l'avait observé. De loin et discrètement. Au début, c'était parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'il voulait le jauger. Puis, il avait fait de même avec les autres. Et aujourd'hui encore il les observait. Il avait ainsi appris quelques petites choses sur la personnalité de ses compagnons d'arme. Il n'était pas non plus aussi insensible qu'ils le croyaient. Sans leur faire remarquer, il faisait attention à eux. Mais Heero n'était suffisamment à l'aise avec les relations sociales pour établir une relation plus profonde avec ses frères d'arme. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il les observait qu'il les connaissait. Et il avait encore du mal à prévoir les réactions des autres. Certains diraient qu'il était égocentrique et qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment attention. D'autres diraient qu'il manquait juste d'empathie, qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place des autres. Lui dirait qu'être à leur place, ce n'était pas son rôle et qu'il n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir le faire. Et il dirait aussi que son manque d'empathie était dû à un manque d'expérience des relations sociales. Après tout, avant de connaître les pilotes de Gundam, il n'avait côtoyé de « près » qu'un ancien tueur à gage qui cachait bien des mystères et un vieux savant fou à l'esprit suffisamment large (et très tordu) pour s'y perdre en essayant de le sonder.

Et pendant ces petites vacances forcées, Duo et lui étaient devenus plus proche qu'avant. Oh ! Il n'y avait pas non plus de différences fondamentales. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, mais Heero l'avait tout de même bien senti. Et il avait fallu qu'il compare l'attitude de Duo envers lui et envers les autres. Même s'il était toujours aussi bavard, il était moins tactile. Envers les autres. Il s'était d'abord dit que c'était plutôt normal. Ce n'était pas parce que Duo semblait être une personne sociale qu'il faisait confiance tout de suite. Puis il s'était avéré que Heero se trompait. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance ni même le fait qu'il était moins à l'aise avec les autres. Non, c'était juste un traitement de faveur. Duo, lui-même, le lui avait dit : Heero restait sa victime préférée, puis lui avait joyeusement ébouriffé sa tignasse, la seule chose chez lui rebelle à toute discipline.

Alors Heero avait enfin comprit. Il en avait mit du temps. Et puis pour sa défense, pour lui, ça ne tombait pas sous le sens, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il s'était dit qu'il y penserait plus tard. Heero avait enfin comprit que Duo l'aimait bien. Que cela allait au-delà de la simple relation entre deux compagnons d'arme. Que Duo ne l'estimait pas simplement en tant que soldat. Mais bel et bien autrement, peut-être en tant qu'ami. Ami, aussi loin que remontait les souvenirs de Heero, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu des amis. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et cela ne lui avait pas manqué. On ne ressentait que le manque par l'absence. Ce qu'on n'avait pas connu ne pouvait pas nous manquer. On pouvait le chercher mais le désir n'était pas là. Et en définitive, on ne cherchait que le désir. Le désir de désirer ce qui pourrait nous manquer plus tard lorsqu'on l'aurait perdu (2). Et le désir d'avoir un ami, Heero l'avait vite occulté. Il n'avait pas le temps. Et pourtant, malgré lui, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, Duo avait fait de lui quelqu'un de plus proche qu'un compagnon d'arme. Peut-être un ami. Ou peut-être autre chose. Parce qu'à la réflexion, Duo n'était pas aussi… affectueux avec les autres. Pas même avec Quatre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si l'américain avait que ça à faire. Quand ils étaient tous ensemble, c'était en général pour préparer une mission collective et Duo avait autre chose à faire que d'ébouriffer les cheveux des autres, d'embêter les autres, plaisanter à propos de tout, faire des insinuations douteuses et se moquer gentiment des autres. Non, il ne faisait rien de cela. Il restait professionnel même s'il n'était pas le meilleur. Avec Quatre, il s'occupait de remonter le moral des troupes quand il était au plus bas. Alors non, contrairement à une certaine légende, Duo savait rester à sa place : il respectait trop ses camarades et en même temps il ne les connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir se mêler de leurs affaires, de leurs histoires personnelles. Il savait qu'il y avait un temps et une heure pour aborder ce genre de sujet. Et ce n'était certainement pas pendant la préparation de mission imminente, pas en plein milieu d'une guerre.

Par contre, en temps de paix ou en temps de vacances forcées… Duo en avait bien profité. Heero avait été assommé de questions personnelles auxquelles il n'avait parfois aucune réponse. En même temps que l'américain, en réfléchissant à ses réponses, il avait appris des choses sur lui-même. En discutant avec Duo, il avait pu confronter ses propres opinions parfois étriquées à celles de son compagnon d'arme. Ils avaient échangé, ils avaient parfois changé d'opinion, pliant sous le poids des arguments de l'autre. Heero avait acquis une plus large ouverture d'esprit. Ils avaient beaucoup rit, surtout Duo à vrai dire, puisque chez lui, le rire était une arme. Rire pouvait rendre un ami joyeux ou apaisé. Rire pouvait déstabiliser un adversaire. Le rire de Duo l'avait détendu, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et ce mois en compagnie de l'américain lui avait rapporté cette part d'insouciance adolescente. Mais il lui avait fait prendre conscience de cette nouvelle relation qui le liait à l'américain. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait. Ami ? Au minimum. Plus qu'ami ? Peut-être. Mais quoi exactement ? N'aimant pas la confusion, Heero avait décidé de savoir de quoi il retournait.

« -Je voulais juste savoir si Duo m'aimait », lâcha-t-il.

Sally le dévisagea, incrédule. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas plaisanter, elle rougit de colère.

« -Non mais, ça va pas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? Tu as fais semblant d'être malade juste pour savoir si Duo t'aime bien ? Je n'ai JAMAIS rien entendu d'aussi… STUPIDE ! Bien sûr que Duo t'aime bien. Tu es son ami. Et au cas où tu en douterais, je le suis aussi. Et Quatre ? Et Wufei ? Et Trowa ? Tu vas leur faire un coup tordu pour savoir s'ils t'aiment ? »

Heero secoua la tête en signe de négation alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« -Non Sally. Duo m'aime tout court je crois. »

Pour le coup, la jeune femme se figea.

« -Tout court ? Comment tu… ? Tu crois ? »

Oui, il le croyait. Du moins, l'attitude de Duo le laissait entendre. C'était ce qu'il avait supposé. C'était l'hypothèse qu'il voulait vérifier. Et la seule façon de vérifier sa théorie avait été de mettre Duo dans un état d'anxiété. Heero savait que les gens avaient tendance à s'inquiéter pour les personnes qu'ils aimaient, surtout si elles étaient en danger de mort. Au début, Heero voulait juste faire croire à une forte fièvre. Il n'avait pas de maladie bien précise en tête. Enfin, faire croire, ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte. Il avait juste fait en sorte que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, entraînant ainsi une circulation du sang plus rapide et augmentant la température corporelle. Et comme le sang circule plus vite, la respiration devait elle aussi être plus rapide (3). Puis lorsque Duo lui avait demandé s'il avait mal quelque part, l'idée d'une appendicite avait surgi dans son esprit. Une appendicite, c'était bénin si on la prenait au sérieux et si elle était rapidement soignée. Très rapidement. En tout et pour tout, une opération d'une dizaine de minutes aujourd'hui (4). Une infection qui pouvait devenir meurtrière. Assez meurtrière pour que Duo la prenne au sérieux. Assez pour qu'il s'inquiète et que ses sentiments les plus profonds à son égard fassent surface. Même si l'américain n'en avait pas encore conscience.

« -Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime tout court. Mais en tout cas, il éprouve une attirance. »

« -Pour toi ? »

Heero hocha simplement la tête, assez agacé.

« -Tu en es sûr ? »

Le japonais poussa un soupir agacé avant d'acquiescer de nouveau. Oui, de ça, il en était sûr. Duo avait pensé l'avoir assez bien dissimulé, mais il s'était trompé. Il l'avait observé consciencieusement. La moindre de ses réactions.

Tout d'abord ses frissons. A son simple contact, Duo se tendait et tremblait sensiblement. C'était tellement minime, tellement infime comme tremblement que Heero aurait très bien pu ne pas les remarquer s'il ne s'était focalisé sur les réactions physiques de l'américain. Les frissons lorsque Duo le soutenait contre lui. Les frissons au moindre contact fortuit.

Puis la gêne. Chaque fois que Duo avait essayé de fuir le contact. Heero n'y avait pas vu de dégoût. Il y avait vu de la peur mais aussi de l'envie. Mais la frayeur avait prit le dessus. De la gêne lorsque Duo l'avait « ausculté » : il s'était juste contenté de l'effleurer, le nez en l'air, complètement obnubilé par le mur. De la gêne, beaucoup de gêne après qu'ils se soient embrassés. Duo l'avait clairement fui, l'avait évité. Evité tout contact. Comme s'il en avait peur. Comme s'il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas correct. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Comme s'il avait peur de succomber à nouveau. Comme si le toucher une nouvelle fois était quelque chose de trop difficile, et pourtant, il y avait été obligé. Parce qu'il devait l'aider. Il y avait vu aussi de la culpabilité. Beaucoup de culpabilité. Mais pas de regret. A moins que Duo l'ait très bien caché. Parce qu'après tout, Heero n'avait pas pu tout voir. Il devait contrôler sa fièvre et sa respiration à ce moment-là.

Ce baiser. Pour Heero, c'était sa preuve. Lorsque le chauffeur de bus les avait gentiment charrié, ça avait été sa chance. Il s'était dit : pourquoi pas ? De la réaction de Duo, il saurait. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A ce que Duo l'embrasse en retour aussi… désespérément. Il avait abdiqué. Duo avait fini par laisser tomber : ses barrières, ses inhibitions. Ce baiser avait laissé une drôle de sensation, un sentiment d'inassouvi, sur les lèvres du japonais. Comme si Duo, en prenant le contrôle, lui avait transmit tout son désir refoulé qui le torturait depuis qu'il avait prit conscience de son attirance. Une douleur dont Heero était finalement la cause, dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais malgré cela, malgré cette impression de désespoir, il y avait eu une certaine tendresse. Une certaine déférence. La façon dont sa langue avait caressé la sienne. Au début, Duo y était allé avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse, avec tout son désir. Puis il y était allé plus doucement, prenant juste le temps de le savourer. Heero avait été si surpris qu'il en avait perdu le souffle. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé… Pas à ce point-là.

Puis Duo l'avait évité. Heero l'avait senti perdu. Et malgré cela, il était revenu vers lui. Il s'était soucié de lui. Encore. Il l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, il l'avait collé contre lui, juste pour qu'il puisse dormir. Heero avait été sincèrement touché. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi… tendre même si les gestes de Duo étaient assez brusques. Mais cela trahissait surtout sa nervosité. Odin Lowe, celui qui s'était occupé de lui, n'était pas du genre affectueux. Du moins, il avait rarement de gestes tendres, et la plupart du temps, c'était juste une gentille tape sur la tête ou sur les épaules. Ou bien Odin lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Quant à J, il n'était pas du genre affectueux. Il avait pris soin de lui, mais d'une manière tout à fait différente. Mais jamais personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et il n'avait pas pu refusé l'offre de l'américain.

Grâce à tous ses détails, petits ou grands, Heero avait compris que Duo lui portait une grande affection et était attiré physiquement par lui. Il avait envisagé une telle conclusion, mais il devait avouer que la voir se confirmer le… troublait.

« -Ok Heero. Et maintenant quoi ? Maintenant que tu sais, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« -Le rejoindre. »

« -Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? »

Heero lui lança un regard noir, genre « ça ne te regarde pas ». Mais Sally ne se laissait pas faire et le fusilla du regard en retour. Le japonais abdiqua. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas tout craché. Et puis, au point où il en était… Autant tout avouer.

« -Je ne sais pas Sally. J'aviserai sur le moment. »

« -… »

« -… »

« -Heero, tu veux mon avis ? Il va te tuer. »

Le japonais esquissa un sourire ironique.

« -Je t'assure, il va réellement te tuer ! »

« -Et pourquoi ça ? »

« -Parce tu l'as trompé. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais Duo a peur des maladies. Je l'ai soigné d'un rhume un jour. Je ne dirai pas qu'il était paniqué mais presque ! Tu trouveras ça certainement irrationnel, et stupide, mais il n'empêche qu'il a peur d'être malade et que les gens auxquels il tient soient malades. Et voilà que pour savoir s'il tient à toi et à quel point, tu le mets face à une de ses grandes phobies. Et d'après le peu que j'ai vu, il a fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère pour ne pas flancher. Alors au cas où tu en douterais encore : oui, il tient vraiment à toi. Suffisamment pour essayer de surmonter sa phobie. Suffisamment pour avoir l'esprit clair et s'occuper de toi ! Et toi, tu l'as trompé. »

Sally scruta le visage du japonais pour savoir si son petit sermon avait porté ses fruits, c'est-à-dire, culpabiliser Heero pour sa tromperie. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée. Pourtant, Sally avait l'impression qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'once d'un remord.

« -Tu dis que je l'ai trompé. Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, tout du moins, vers le plafond de la camionnette dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés depuis au moins une demi-heure !

« -Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Tu as été opéré de l'appendicite à l'âge de 8 ans. Tu n'as pas plus de fièvre que moi. Tu n'es pas plus malade que moi. Quoi d'autres… ? »

« -Et qui le sait à part moi ? »

« -Moi ! »

« -Et à part toi ? »

« -Le docteur J ! »

« -Et à part lui ? »

« -… personne. »

« -Et ça restera comme ça ! Le docteur J, je m'en occupe. Si j'apprends que Duo est au courant ma supercherie, je saurai que ça viendra de toi, Sally. »

Heero lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« -C'est une menace Heero ? »

« -Un conseil. »

« -Je vois, dans le genre : chaudement recommandé. »

Heero ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer. Elle avait compris, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Heero n'était pas au courant de la phobie de Duo. Et il était désolé de l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. Ce n'était franchement pas voulu. Alors si quelqu'un devait lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi, ce serait lui, Heero, qui le lui révèlerait.

Sally le dévisagea quelques instants.

« -Alors rassure-moi : est-ce que tu vas lui dire que tu sais ? »

« -Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. »

La jeune femme commença à sourire.

« -Et à part ça, tu vas lui répondre quoi ? »

Heero releva la tête, interdit. Répondre ? Répondre quoi ? Et à quoi ? Voyant la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux cobalts du japonais, le sourire de Sally se fit plus triomphant.

« -J'en étais sûre que tu aurais besoin de mes lumières ! Heero… Tu ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire que tu sais ce qu'il éprouve pour toi. »

« -Pourquoi pas Sally ? Il avait l'air préoccupé d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Si je lui dis que ça ne me dérange pas, il… »

« -Heero, Heero, Heero », l'interrompit Sally en secouant la tête. « Tu comptes aller le voir, lui dire que tu sais et ajouter que cela t'es égal ? Dis-moi Heero, est-ce que tu tiens à Duo ? »

« -… »

« -Parce que je vais te dire : fais ce que tu as préparé de faire et tu ne verras plus jamais Duo ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Heero, mais c'est… humiliant. Si Duo acceptait aussi bien cette attirance qu'il a pour toi, il serait certainement venu avec toi jusqu'à la clinique. Il n'aurait pas fui. Mais si toi, tu te ramènes comme une fleur en lui disant que tu sais, tu peux être sûr que tu perdras Duo. Pense à sa fierté Heero ! »

Le japonais réfléchit quelques instants. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais c'est vrai que si un jour il éprouve une attirance pour quelqu'un, qu'il fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour cacher cette attraction, et que cette personne vienne lui dire un jour qu'elle sait, il se sentirait dénudé, dégoûté et humilié.

« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? »

« -Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'aller le rejoindre et lui dire que tu sais. Si tu choisis cette option Heero, il te faudra y répondre. »

« -C'est-à-dire ? »

« -Ce que toi tu ressens pour lui. »

« -J'en sais rien. »

Sally se massa les tempes. Si en plus il n'y mettait pas du sien, elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir !

« -Et bien il faut que tu saches Heero ! Un conseil. Tant que tu ne sais pas, ne lui en parle surtout pas ! Et si tu sais, eh bien… ça dépend. »

« -De quoi ? »

« -De ta réponse Heero ! Si tu éprouves la même chose, y a pas de problème, fonce ! Quoiqu'il faudrait certainement que tu lui laisses un peu de temps, le temps qu'il accepte votre attirance réciproque. Bref, tu verras le moment venu. Mais si ta réponse est négative… prend des cours de diplomatie avec Quatre ! Parce qu'à ce niveau-là, il n'y a que lui pour t'aider… »

Heero haussa un sourcil.

« -D'autres questions ? »

Le japonais secoua la tête.

« -Bien. Tu as ta réponse ? »

Réponse à nouveau négative.

« -Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ecoute Heero ! Je te conduis à l'hôpital. De toute façon, pour une crise d'appendicite, c'est une journée de repos. Normalement plus, mais en temps de guerre… Alors prends cette journée pour y réfléchir ! »

Heero opina du chef. Sally déverrouilla les portes de la camionnette et en sortit. Elle fit signe au japonais de la suivre et tous deux s'installèrent devant : Sally derrière le volant et Heero, côté passager. La jeune femme fit démarrer son véhicule et sortit du parking de l'aéroport. Elle soupira alors qu'elle parcourrait les rues de Sank-city.

« -J'arrive pas à y croire ! Mettre une mission en péril pour une histoire de cœur ! Heero, celle-là tu nous l'as jamais faite. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que ça me surprend de ta part… »

« -Pas ma faute. » répliqua le japonais avec une petite pointe d'agacement.

Sally lui jeta un coup d'un œil en biais avant d'esquisser un sourire ironique.

« -Bien sûr Heero. Ça doit certainement être de ma faute. Après tout, j'y ai cru à ton mensonge. »

Heero haussa les épaules.

« -C'est la faute à Duo. »

« -Mais bien sûr ! Il sera encore plus ravi d'entendre ça. Heero, tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Pas la peine de la rejeter sur les autres. »

Heero détourna la tête regarda par la vitre les maisons accolées qui défilaient à un rythme soutenu. Il savait ce qu'il disait, et tout était la faute de Duo. Heero, à la base, avait prévu de faire semblant d'être fiévreux pour évaluer la véritable nature des sentiments de Duo à son égard. Et ceci parce qu'il avait le temps de le faire. Parce qu'ils étaient en vacances forcées ! Sauf qu'à cause de Duo, la mission que J lui avait ordonnée, était annulée, ou confiée à un autre pilote. Parce que Heero avait eu l'intention de l'accepter et simuler une rémission spectaculaire. Duo aurait dû y voir que du feu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les capacités de guérison du japonais en étonnaient plus d'un. Mais Duo était revenu trop tôt, et sans même le consulter, sans même lui demander son avis, ainsi que celui de J, il avait refusé que le japonais fasse la mission et avait ordonné qu'ils prennent tous les deux une semaine de vacances supplémentaire. Autant dire qu'il avait prévu vraiment très large. Et que cela s'était avéré, à la fin, tout à fait inutile puisque le jour même Duo était redevenu opérationnel après avoir déposé son colis auprès de Sally. Et Heero n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se rouler les pouces pendant toute une semaine sans aucune raison alors que ses camarades reprenaient le combat.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clinique. Sally alla prévenir les chirurgiens que l'opération de Heero était annulée. Elle leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de diagnostic. Elle serrait des poings et injuriait mentalement le japonais alors que les chirurgiens la sermonnaient pour son manque de discernement et pour leur avoir fait perdre du temps. C'était très en colère qu'elle rejoignit le japonais au réfectoire de l'hôpital ou il avalait quelque chose de plus consistant que le maigre sandwich de l'aéroport.

« -Heero, je considère que tu as une dette envers moi ! » grogna la jeune femme en s'asseyant face au jeune homme.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« -J'ai réfléchis. » dit soudainement Heero.

« -Déjà ? Tu as fait vite. Je peux savoir ce que tu as décidé ? »

Le japonais acquiesça. Oui, il avait fait vite. Oui, il avait vite trouvé sa réponse. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Il réfléchissait vite, prenait en compte la vision globale de la situation et agissait dans la seconde. Un atout indispensable pendant les batailles.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait aimé. Les moments de tendresse, la façon dont Duo avait pris soin de lui. C'était pour lui, assez inhabituel, mais tellement agréable. Savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, il y avait quelqu'un près de soi pour aider et dans le meilleur des cas, pour le protéger. C'était ce que Duo avait fait. Et savoir qu'ajouter à ça, il avait dû surmonter une de ses peurs… Heero commençait (enfin !) à culpabiliser d'avoir eu des œillères, de n'avoir penser qu'à son objectif et pas aux moyens et surtout aux sentiments de l'américain. Même si ironiquement, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu savoir. Mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela aurait pu l'affecter. Pas une seule seconde que l'américain n'était pas lui, Heero. Qu'il avait une autre façon de fonctionner. Oui, Heero commençait à se sentir coupable.

Mais malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'il avait découvert des choses. Des choses nouvelles et agréables. Des choses qu'il avait aimées. Qu'il s'était surpris à aimer. Duo l'aimait beaucoup. Duo était attiré par lui. Et il ne pouvait pas le nier, cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. C'était si bon de se sentir aimer, désirer. Et Duo aimait et désirait quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas… encore. Pour le moment, il n'était qu'un soldat. Du moins, il croyait n'être qu'un soldat. Alors Heero était quand même soulagé de savoir que Duo voyait quelqu'un d'autre en lui.

Depuis leurs vacances forcées, Heero avait aussi développé une certaine affection pour l'américain. Il l'avait toujours respecté en tant que pilote. Il n'avait pas cherché à le connaître et à l'apprécier plus que nécessaire. Juste un tout petit peu plus qu'une simple connaissance. Juste un tout petit peu moins qu'un ami. Et pendant ce mois ensemble, Heero avait sciemment franchi cette barrière. Pour lui, Duo était au moins un ami. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus qu'un ami. Quant à savoir s'il le désirait… Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, entouré par son affection. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça que ces instants lui avaient paru si précieux et si forts. C'était peut-être pour cette unique raison qu'il appréciait Duo. Uniquement parce que l'américain l'aimait et le désirait.

Heero ne pouvait pas dire au jour d'aujourd'hui s'il aimait Duo pour ce qu'il était ou pour ce qu'il lui apportait. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus de temps. Oui, beaucoup plus. Et une journée, même en y réfléchissant intensément, ne suffirait pas.

« -Je vais le rejoindre. »

Sally hocha la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« -Pour les missions Sally. Je ne lui dirai rien tant que je n'en saurai pas plus moi-même. Je sais que je l'aime beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas suffisamment clair pour savoir si c'est réciproque ou pas. »

« -Sage décision. » approuva la jeune femme.

Heero hocha rapidement la tête et se leva en posant ses mains sur la table. Sally le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« -Mais un jour, je lui dirai. »

Il se retourna et sortit du réfectoire. La jeune femme retint un petit éclat de rire. On pouvait dire que ces pilotes de Gundam lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« -Bonne chance Heero Yuy. »

Owari

* * *

Fini ! Nan ! J'ai dit FINI ! Quant à la possibilité d'une séquelle… Ben, à voir, selon l'inspiration. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura une dans l'immédiat.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette suite tant attendue et qu'elle vous aura pas trop déçu.

Zib à tous !

* * *

(1)Question que, j'en suis sûre, tout le monde se pose encore…

(2)Dixit mon ancien prof de philo qui, faut bien le dire, me faisait trop marrer et de par sa simple présence occultait son discours philosophique. Donc, il est possible que j'ai zappé le truc et que ce ne soit pas ça.

(3)Techniquement, ça doit pas être possible. Mais bon, dans l'anime, il réussi à contrôler son rythme cardiaque ainsi que ses ondes alpha juste pour faire croire à l'Alliance qu'il était encore dans le coma. Alors accélérer simplement les battements de son cœur, pfff ! Quelle rigolade ! Et pour le reste, c'est juste des réminiscences de mes cours de bio datant sans doute du collège, c'est dire !

(4)A mon époque, c'était une demi-heure, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, ça va beaucoup plus vite. A l'époque, ils m'ont ouvert au scalpel et tout, aujourd'hui, c'est juste un petit trou avec une petite caméra. Hop ! On coupe le bidule moche et le tour est joué !


End file.
